This invention relates to a dispenser for aerosol products, and in particular to a dispenser capable of delivering a substance onto a surface and or into a liquid, for example for frothing beverages.
Aerosol containers which dispense food products such as whipped cream have found wide application in the food industry. Food products are often packaged in aerosol cans with a pressurizing agent such as nitrous oxide, which acts as a propellant for dispensing a liquid food product. These aerosol cans include a dispensing valve that may be employed in dispensing a foam-forming liquid as a foam. Such valves may be intermittently operated to dispense small amounts of the product as needed. A problem with these valves is that the product dispensing nozzle or tube does not conveniently provide for delivery into or onto liquids, as would be desirable in making popular “frothed” beverages, such as lattes. For example it would be desirable to dispense a foamed substance, such as whipped cream, onto, and more preferably into a beverage to make a latte. Another problem with many current dispensers is that they can be difficult to clean, particularly after immersion into a beverage.